


Loose Screws

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is a flirt, Androids, Fluff, M/M, SOLtis Ai, a little bit of hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Living with an android version of Ai is, sometimes, more obnoxious than living with the pocket version of him.(On the other hand it does make him easier to kiss)





	Loose Screws

If someone had told Yusaku that he'd be sitting on the floor, hands inside the chest cavity of an android housing the consciousness of a living AI based off of him, he'd have thought they were crazy.

And yet, there he was, his hands inside the opened up chest cavity of Ai's SOLtis android body as he provided some regular maintenance for him. Ai may have had his freedom but having a robotic body meant he needed someone else to help with the upkeep and care of it, as it went into sleep mode when in for repairs or cleaning.

In this case, Yusaku was trying to find out what was rattling around inside Ai and to fix it before it became an actual problem. He wasn't sure where Ai actually went when his body powered down so he could work on it, not back to the duel disk that was for sure, but he hadn't gotten into any trouble so Yusaku wasn't too worried. At least, he hadn't gotten into any trouble yet.

Yusaku was glad the androids weren't too human looking, it made opening them up for repairs less awkward and unsettling. When clothed they were virtually indistinguishable from humans save for the squared off pupils and the power indicator located on the base of the throat. However under the clothes one could easily see the lines of articulation around the limbs and torso and other very non-human markings.

"Honestly, what were you two doing?" asked Yusaku, glancing over at Roboppy, who had made themselves comfortable on his bed, feet swinging back and forth.

Roboppy squeaked almost offendedly and scrunched their face up. "What makes you think we did anything?" they asked.

"Because, Ai's screws didn't knock themselves loose all on their own," he said, knocking on Ai's chest with a knuckle. "There's nothing loose inside of you is there?"

Roboppy giggled at first before throwing their hands up in the air and exclaimed, "Of course not!"

"Good."

He sighed and stretched his arms over his head, it seemed the offending rattling had been caused by a couple of screws that had popped loose-how, Yusaku couldn't begin to fathom as everything was very secure. He supposed he'd have to ask Ai. Time to get him back then.

Switching him back on, the android hummed and whirred back to life and after a moment the power indicator on the throat lit back up, closely followed by his eyes, shining golden yellow as light returned to them.

"Yusaku!" Ai threw his arms up, only to stop when he realized he was still half undressed, as Yusaku had removed everything but his pants, and his chest wide open. "Don't look, I'm indecent!" he wailed, covering himself with his arms dramatically.

"Ai, I've been staring at you like this for the last hour. Now shush or I will disassemble you," said Yusaku bluntly, shaking the screwdriver in his hand at Ai. "Honestly." He shoved Ai's arms aside, reaching back inside him to finish up.

"Yusaku, buy me a drink first."

"You don't drink," muttered Yusaku, looking down to avoid looking into Ai's eyes. "And neither do I. So, what did you even do to cause this to happen?" he asked finally.

"Nothing," protested Ai.

"I find that doubtful."

"Roboppy and I were just screwing around."

Yusaku opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that but stopped and shook his head, deciding he really did not want to know what that meant.

As Yusaku pulled his hands back in preparation to close Ai up, Ai grabbed his wrist abruptly, causing Yusaku to look up at him. "Ai what-" he was cut off as Ai yanked him forward and leaned down, pressing his lips to Yusaku's as Yusaku grabbed his shoulder to steady himself.

Yusaku blushed furiously, eyes widening in surprise.

SOL it seemed had gone out of their way to make the SOLtis as life like as possible, including covering them in a sort of silicon like skin. It was soft, and since the androids ran warm, as all machines tend to do, the heat that was dispersed throughout only served to help the realism. So when Ai pressed their lips together, Yusaku wasn't met with cold, hard plastic, but something warm and soft. As he looked up at Ai he could just see the gold of his half closed eyes looking down at him.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, Ai pulled away and all Yusaku could hear was the pounding of his own heart as it thudded in his ears as he stared up at the android, voice catching in his throat.

"I think we're done here!" he said when he finally found his voice again, just about slamming shut Ai's casing shut and standing up. "Now get dressed."

Without waiting for Ai to respond, he slipped past him and made a beeline for the door, grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair and taking the stairs two at a time. He needed to get out of there, needed to clear his mind, need to think. He could still feel the warm brush of Ai's lips on his own, which was bad enough, but for a split second, he'd actually contemplated kissing him back.

He groaned as he dragged his hands through his hair, what was WRONG with him?

"You think that was to much?" asked Ai, glancing over at Roboppy as he buttoned up his shirt. "I didn't think he was going to freak out like that on me."

"You're just too bold aniki," said Roboppy.

"Hmm, maybe. I suppose I did come on too strong." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he'd apologize when Yusaku got back, assuming Yusaku was still speaking to him.

Yusaku was not, in fact, speaking to him. In fact it seemed like he was actively ignoring Ai, not even so much as looking at him when he got back, glancing away every time he happened to look in Ai's general direction.

To his credit, Ai did try to apologize, whether Yusaku actually heard him though he couldn't tell as he never responded.

_You Lose!_

Yusaku snapped awake with a strangled cry, flailing as he sat bolt upright. He gasped and panted, clutching the sheets tightly as his heart hammered in his chest.

After a moment he fell back against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't expected a nightmare, not since they'd been getting better.

"Yusaku?" Ai's voice sounded softly from the other side of the room-he'd taken to hanging out in Yusaku's VR room at night along with Roboppy. "Are you alright?"

Yusaku groaned and draped his arms over his face. "I'm fine," he mumbled. He really didn't want to deal with Ai, not like this.

"Are you sure? You didn't sound ok."

"I said I'm fine. Now go back to sleep."

For a moment he actually thought Ai had listened to him as the room had gone quiet. Then the floorboards creaked softly and he lifted his arms just in time to see the soft glow of Ai's eyes and power indicator moving towards him in the dark.

The bedsprings groaned as Ai sat down beside Yusaku on the edge of the bed.

"Yusaku, please."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I thought the nightmares had gone away," said Ai. "It's been a while since I saw you have one."

"They did but..."

Ai frowned and tilted his head curiously. "But?"

"You left me." Yusaku's voice shook and his arms fell away as he looked up at Ai, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "You left me Ai, without saying anything. And you took Roboppy too. I was all alone again."

For once Ai was silent and Yusaku could see the way his eyes turned down cast and away from him.

With a grunt, Yusaku pulled himself back into a sitting position and wiped away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes.

"You left me Ai. You...you abandoned me!"

Ai gripped his arm tightly, "I didn't...I just wanted to see my friends again. I never meant to...to hurt you."

"But you did. And the nightmares were getting better, becoming fewer. But then you left and they...started up again," said Yusaku. "And I didn't have anyone this time."

Ai reached his hand out to Yusaku, fingers brushing along his cheek gently. "Yusaku I'm so sorry. I-" He stopped as Yusaku all but lunged at him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his chest.

"Please, don't leave me again," said Yusaku softly. "Don't leave."

"I won't Yusaku, I promise," said Ai, wrapping his arms around Yusaku and pulling him close. "I'll never abandon you."

Yusaku buried his face into the crook of Ai's neck, arms wrapped tightly around him. "I know you normally stay in the VR room at night but, could you stay with me?" asked Yusaku quietly. "I don't, I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I can," said Ai. "I'll stay as long as you want me too."

Yusaku groaned as sunlight trickling in through the bedroom window and onto his face. He scrunched his eyes shut against the light, not wishing to be blinded the moment he opened them.

As he shifted his position he realized her was being held tightly to something large and warm. Cracking an eye open he found himself pressed up against a chest, a very warm one.

Tentatively he opened his eyes, wincing at the sunlight as he looked up at the sleeping figure sharing his bed.

Apparently, Ai had indeed stayed with him as promised, arms now wound around Yusaku and holding him to his chest.

It was strange to think that AI could sleep. None of the other Ignis did or could, at least not in the way that Ai did, as by his own admission he could even dream. 

Slowly, Yusaku reached a hand out, brushing his fingers against Ai's cheek gently. He looked strangely peaceful when he was asleep. Peaceful and quiet. He wished Ai could be this way more often.

"Aww, has Yusaku-chan finally fallen for my manly charms?" teased Ai, cracking an eye open.

"Sh-shut up," sputtered Yusaku, pushing his hand in Ai's face as he looked away, cheeks flaring red.

There it was again, that pounding in his chest that seemed to drown out everything else.

"Looks like someone's shy," said Ai from behind Yusaku's hand, smirking against his palm. "It's alright Yusaku, there's no need to be shy about your feelings-"

Yusaku removed his hand from Ai's face and dug his fingers into Ai's thick, dark locks and pulled his head forward, pressing their lips together and silencing the Ignis. He felt Ai stiffen in surprise, his hands still on Yusaku's back.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Yusaku, pulling back slowly.

"I, I didn't think you'd actually do that," he stuttered and Yusaku could hear his internal fans suddenly pick up strength and speed in a vain attempt to keep him from overheating as his body heat increased. "Especially with how you reacted last time."

"I had time to think," muttered Yusaku, lazily playing with Ai's hair.

"And what did you think about?" asked Ai.

Yusaku smiled and nuzzled Ai gently, a light blush painting his cheeks. "That maybe you kissing me isn't so bad after all."

Ai smiled and shifted his grip on Yusaku, one hand settled in the small of his back while the other came to rest on the back of his head, tilting it back slightly as he leaned down, lips hovering a hairsbreadth away from Yusaku's.

Yusaku blushed deeply as his heart began to race in his chest and he wondered if Ai could hear the sound of his heart, if he could feel it.

"A-ni-ki!"

Just as Ai's lips reached Yusaku's a loud cry split the quiet of Yusaku's apartment and the pair looked up in time to see a blue blur leap at them, landing right on top of them with a muffled thump.

"Time to get up aniki! You too master!" squeaked Roboppy as they sat on top of them, looking down expectantly.

Yusaku groaned and buried his face against Ai's chest in embarrassment as his cheeks flared red. He'd completely forgotten about the other occupant of his apartment.

"Perhaps another time my dear Yusaku-chan," teased Ai.

Yusaku just sighed, letting thing end up like this, maybe he was the one with a few screws loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever get tired of cockblocking Yusaku?  
> No.   
> Also it's what they get for forgetting Roboppy was there before trying to make out.


End file.
